1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved fitment having a removable membrane which closes off the interior of the fitment spout. More particularly, the invention relates to a fitment which fits around and through a hole in a panel of a paperboard carton, or around a hole in a flexible container or the like, used for packaging liquids and powders and also to a closure for such fitment.
2. Description of Related Art
Fitments having membranes are shown in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,838, issued Apr. 19, 1994, and particularly FIGS. 14-16 thereof. Other patents showing membranes are U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,080, issued Jul. 29, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,303, issued Apr. 19, 1983, and others. The present invention is an improvement on the prior art in that the membrane is located approximately midway of the height of the spout and is concave. Hence if the container on which the spout is attached is compressed, the membrane serves as a bellows to absorb such compression without danger of the membrane being detached from the spout of the fitment.
The fitment cap may be attached by downward, non-rotative motion and has a tamper-evidencing band engaging the fitment.